Aim With Vampires
by OME ADDICTED
Summary: Its a little ooc... Its very diffrent... Hope you enjoy its very funny... Plz read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Aim

Bella: Hey Edward...!! : )

Edward: Hello I miss you...

Bella: I just saw you 20 min ago.

Edward: I know but i still do.

Bella: Dont worry i miss you to

Emmett has entered chat room

Emmett: Hey guys whats crackalackin'

Edward: crackalackin'?

Emmett: Yeah its my new lingo

Bella: Ok emmett only you

Edward: You have been alive for how long now and you still act this way

Emmett: I am hurt :'( dry sobs

Bella:Edward look what you did... Hey Emmett want a grizzly...

Emmett: Boomshackalacka

Edward: Oh Jeeze...

Bella: I will take tht as a yes here you go hands him a grizzly

Emmett: : ( but its not real

Edward: Emmett just wow

Alice enteres chat room

Alice: Hey guys hey bella guess what...

bella What...??

Alice: WE ARE GOING SHOPPING...!!

Edward and Bella: What.!

Emmett:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA\

Edward: Yeah just keep laughing remember i am in the room right next to you...

Emmett: Bring it on Eddie-Boy

Edward: EMMETT

Bella: GUYS STOP, Ok Alice i will go shopping with you

Alice: YAY!!

Edward: What why? : (

Bella: Hey you brought it on your self

Emmett: Boomshackalacka'

Bella and Edward: EMMETT STOP

Emmett: fine jeeze im out peace

Emmett has signed out

Alice: I will pick you up later Bella : ) Bye

Bella: Ok bye Alice...

Alice signed out

Bella: So there were 2

Edward: Indeed. Must you go shopping

Bella: Yup you did it to yourself... sorry have to go Charlie willbe home any min and i have to cook love you bye

Edward: But uh wait Ugh sorry'... Bye love you

Sorry its short i just want to see if you guys liked it first even though it is a lil ooc... Review if you liked it...!!


	2. OME

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Edward has logged in

Bella has logged in

Edward: Hey Bella how was shopping?

Bella: OH! you know the usual...

Edward: Well that doesn't sound like you

Bella: Well...

Edward: Yes...

Aliced has logged in

Emmett has logged in

Alice and Emmett: HEY!!

Emmett: Boomshackalacka' (A.N. I dont know why but i love that word)

Edward: UGH...!!

Alice: Hey Bella...!!

Bella:Hey Alice...!!

Alice: So did you have fun...??

Bella: Alice not right Now...!!

Edward: Please tell me

Emmett: Yeah tell Eddie-boy what happened at the mall with Mike...

Bella: EMMETT...!! SHUT UP

Edward: WHAT!

Bella: OK fine he ran up and he wouldnt leave me alone but heres the funny thing he works at Victoria Secret...!! xD

Alice: Ok this is going to get ugly i have to go BYE...!!

Bella: Edward...??

Bella: Hello...??

Emmett: Um bella your boyfriend has finally lost it...

Bella: And you haven't Emmett

Emmett: Hey dont dis me i was born this way

Bella: MY point

Emmett: Thanks Bella i feel loved

Bella: Anytime so what is Edward doing?

Rosalie has logged on

Rosalie: Well he is rothfl

Bella: oh videocamera come on

Rosalie: Already on it...!!

Bella: LOL LMAO

Rosalie has logged off

Emmett: A what does that meen

Bella: Wow Emmett you are really slow

Emmett: Well anyway Hey i am not

Bella: SEE laughs

Emmett: But then you and then Edward the HUH??

Bella: ROTHFL

Edward: ok im good now

Emmett: Oh thank god my good man

Edward: What...??

Emmett: What has happened to this world were have we gone wrong

Bella: OK

Edward: Im sorry but thats funny

Bella: Yeah i know I have to go though love you bye

Edward: Bye Love , Love you to Bye

Edward has signed out

Bella has signed out

Emmett: I am alone NOOOOOOO I have a lovely bunch a coconuts standing all in in a row small ones big ones and some as big as your BUTT... GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY...!!

I hope you liked it... I know its ooc but its pretty funny... Review i will update...


	3. AN SORRY

AN

Sorry i haven't been updating but i need ideas so feel free to give me ideas please...!!

I NEED IDEAS THANK - YOU!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight...

Emmett has logged on

Edward has logged on

Emmett: Hey Eddie-Boy

Edward: I told you not to call me THAT!!

Emmett:your point is exactly?

Edward: Emmett I SWEAR TO GOD IF THERE EVEN IS ONE I WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND-

Bella has logged on

Bella: Hey guys

Edward: Hello Love 3

Bella: : ) 3

Emmett: WOW bipolar much huh Edward

Edward: UGH!! EMMETT!!

Emmett: look there he goes again

Bella: uhhhhhhh...

awwww... poor Bella... i hope you liked it review sorry it was short it was a spur of the moment thing... Review and you will get more!!


	5. PMS Edward

Aice _bella _Edward

Hey, Bella ya know what you do when life lets ya down...!?

oh man not again

_just keep swimmimg swimming swimming what do we do we swim we SWIM_

just keep swimming swimming swimming what do we do we swim we SWIM

all i can say is wow...

_you know edward if you act like tht any longer i would think you were a girl..._

(emmett in the background: COME OUT OF THE CLOSET EDDY...)

ok.. im am going to stay calm just stay calm ok... im good now

exibit A

_-laughs-_

what i am not pms 

fine bypolar then...

- mad - I AM NOT BYPOLAR

_yeah sure your not edward whatever you say_

(emmett in the background BOOMSHACKALACKA)

UHOH A MAD PMSING BYPOLAR EDWARD... DUH DUH DUH DIN. jkjkjkjk... REVIEW I REALLY NEED IT PLEASE...!!


End file.
